Conquering The Darkness
by BaileyStar101
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir finally find the healing that they have been waiting for. A Sequel to Her Room but can stand on its own.


* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or anything! If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I?

A/N This is a sequel to my previous story Her Room although it can stand on its own.

Conquering The Darkness

Softly the wind whistles through the trees, the leaves fluttering gently in response. The sky is a beautiful, brilliant blue with the sun shinning down through the white, fluffy clouds. It was beautiful in the garden, they would miss it. From the fresh, clean air, the bright green grass to the exotic flowers surrounding them.

Sprawled out on the rich, green grass twin elves lay on their backs. Their dark, midnight black hair fanned out beside them, identical brown eyes on the tree tops and the sky beyond.

Every day rain or shine, when the sun was high in the sky and cooling shadows began to form beneath the trees, the brothers would come to the garden.

It was not just any garden, it was her garden, their mother's. She had filled it with her beauty, and flowers and plants in every corner. Before she left this world. It was her favourite place to come. To think, to forget, to lay back and admire the beauty of the garden.

Now, her sons honoured the place, protecting and caring for it. As they wished, with all their hearts they could care for their mother. No words were needed between the two, while they could not read each others minds, they seemed to know just what the other was thinking.

At this moment just one word haunted their minds. Soon. Soon their hearts would be fuller, one gap replaced. They would sail to Valinor, to their mother. There was so much to say, to tell her what she missed in the past thousand years. Yet so little. What would seem important once they were reunited with their loving mother?

Softly a leaf fell from a tree, to land with care on Elladan's flawless face. With both speed and grace he slid it off his cheek. Elrohir smiled gently, lighting up his face at such a silly, carefree movement. The coming reunion make both their hearts soar.

They shared a knowing glance, eyes both sparkling and sad. It was actually ages ago, but it seemed like yesterday she left, the pain, suffering, anger, fury, and the loneliness that remained for months fresh on their minds.

Her words, "I love you my sons, don't you forget it", from the letter she left them in her room, the day their healing began. Each day was hard, a challenge. Each morning the sun would rise to light their faces, but it would be years before the sun would light their soul.

With a sigh, Elladan half rose, to sit up and look around taking in the beauty. When she left, he protected his broken heart by pursuing her attackers, murdering each one.

With every swing of the blade, the image of her face broken and pained, her eyes empty and cold flashed in his mind and the raw anger controlled his mind, his actions. It nearly consumed him, he retreated so deep within his anger, Elrohir barely brought him back.

Elrohir was gentler and faced his anger and pain sooner, although he followed Elladan every step of the way. It had been Elrohir's idea to go to her room, and when they did he was the one to read her letter to them.

That was the day they made their choice. They would sail to Valinor, choosing an immortal life. Unlike their dear sister, Arwen.

With the thought of their beautiful, younger sister in mind, a small tear slipped from Elladan's eye. Elrohir, eyes tearing up in kind, sensing what distressed his brother so, lay his hand on his twins shoulder.

When Arwen chose a mortal life to be with Aragorn, the man who was raised by the twins and their father, they had vowed to stay until his death, and ultimately, Arwen's death. Only a month ago Aragorn had passed away, he had grown up so fast.

Arwen, who had been their life for many years, had followed her love in grief. Now, tears made their way down both the twins cheeks and silent sobs made themselves known. They gripped each others arms in support.

With Aragorn and Arwen gone and their father getting ready to sail, nothing held them to this world. Not even Rivendell, or Imladris in elven tongue, their home since birth. Their father, Elrond would stay until all of the Imladris inhabitants left. It was his duty as Lord of Imladris.

The brothers sailed tomorrow. They both rose quickly, chocolate eyes still blurry. With a last loving glance around the garden, they walked out, never to return. Back at their richly decorated rooms, they grabbed their bags. There wasn't much they needed to bring.

Each brother sadly said goodbye to their father, but could not bear to be too sad, he would follow them soon. Eyes bright with tears, but also in joyful anticipation of the reunion to come.

They mounted their horses and tried not to push them too hard towards the Havens. They never looked back. To their great joy their horses, both a deep black, had no problem galloping most of the way.

By noon the next day, when the sun was high in the sky and the shadows began to form, the brothers were on their ship. They watched their world fade away with a little remorse. Elladan and Elrohir both turned to watch the water ripple across the sea.

Each day the breeze would blow their hair, worn free for once, and the very air seemed to lift their spirits and brighten their eyes. The trip was not fast enough, yet after the sun rose six times in the sky land came into view, the very sight of it making them jump with joy.

When the shore became clearer and they saw her, the age washed out of their eyes, child like innocence replacing it as they stared at their mother.

Her blonde hair waving in the wind, blue eyes wide with equal joy, the darkness in her soul healed and a new light shinning in her face. At that moment they knew, without a doubt that even with the war, so many friends dying and their baby sister too, the light had come through to conquer the darkness. Even if it had taken some time.


End file.
